Stranded
by TheUltimateCombo
Summary: After a failed diplomatic mission, Obi wan, Cody, and some others are sent crashing into an unknown planet. When two clones go missing, Obi wan realizes the dangers this place could hold. And when they're met with alien hospitality, Obi wan and Cody must question: are their new friends really good? Or is there something sinister at work?


_Crap. _CC-2224, "Cody", thought. General Kenobi, himself, and a few clones had been on a diplomacy mission to Krillos, a neutral planet that was valuable to the Republic. They were accompanied by Jedi Master Flak, alongside clone commander Krill. The diplomatic proceedings had failed, and the Republic was sent away with an angry warning. Well, Krillios wasn't _that_ important.

However, the lone frigate that had gotten them as far as the Outer Rim was failing them now, its rear engines shot as they left Krillios, a warning of what was to happen next time the Republic interfered. The pilot, Trant, had stabilized the ship long enough for them to travel through hyperspace. But now, the ship was tired, it had to stop. It jutted out of hyperspace with a hellish speed, hurtling towards a brown-green orb. Cody shivered, the landing wouldn't be pretty.

Cody hated "Skywalker Landings", as he dubbed them. They had a tendency to kill people. More specifically, innocent clones. And, despite his training, Cody always feared being the next victim of a Skywalker Landing. As Trant tried to keep the ship together, the frigate hurled towards the unknown planet they were rapidly approaching. As the ship hit the atmosphere, everyone was jolted by the force of the impact.

"Brace yourselves!" shouted Kenobi, the bearded man looking scared himself. The Jedi and clones held on for dear life, as the frigate smashed into the ground. Everyone tumbled around, two clones getting snapped like twigs from the crash. The ship came to a screeching halt, and everyone jolted to a stop.

Master Flak panted, "What are our losses, Commander?"

"Two privates, General." Krill swiftly responded. Master Flak nodded. He was an elderly Selkath Jedi Master, who wielded both a cane and a steel blue lightsaber, both efficient weapons when wielded by this Jedi Legend. Master Flak was especially known for his diplomatic abilities, hence his recent assignment.

The small team of Jedi and clones decided to camp outside, but close to the frigate. Obi wan assigned two clones, Black and Sketch, to scout out the perimeter. The planet had the appearance of a dense jungle, and it was nighttime. Tons of intimidating roars were heard all around the small team, who had set up camp in a small clearing, where the ship had crashed.

The two troopers stalked the perimeter, looking around at every sound they heard. It had been fifteen minutes when Black whispered, "We're being followed."

Suddenly, Sketch was pulled into the jungle by something chomping at his leg. He screamed. As Black drew his weapon, a large reptile emerged from the bushes to his right. It stood several feet high, with bony horns sticking out of its head. It was red, with a tan underbelly, and it had a mouth full of teeth that were sharp as knives. It roared, as Black started shooting at it. As the scorching hot blaster bolts scratched at the creature's tough hide, it rushed Black, who was backing up. The clone tripped, as the carnivorous animal opened his jaw. Black screamed, and a loud crunch followed.

"What was that?" Obi wan jumped, watching as trees in the distance rustled. He said solemnly, "We're not alone."

Cody woke up to a gray-blue sky. He squinted, then grabbed his helmet. He brushed it off before donning it, noticing that Obi wan was the only other man up. He walked up to, and sat beside his general.

"Sketch and Black never made it back, last night." Cody noticed. Obi wan shook his head.

"What happened?"

"I went after them this morning. I saw their bones." Obi wan related. Cody shook a little. Suddenly, some nearby bushes started rustling. The two comrades looked towards the sound. Two reptilian humanoids exited, holding long, pointy rifles.

"Tresspassssers!" One of them said, dragging the "s".Obi wan stood up, and walked toward the two beings.

"We mean no harm." Obi wan spoke. "Our ship has crashed here, and we have no way to get home."

As he neared them, Obi wan got a better look of their features. They were a grayish green, with flat heads. They had rounded snouts, with a small lower jaw. When they spoke, he saw their sharp teeth, and their hands were thin, with three claws for fingers.

The one whispered to his partner, before saying, "We will take you to Lord Chut. You may state your case to him!"

They walked forward, one to grab Obi wan, the other to grab Cody. They left the sleeping clones and Jedi alone.

After awhile, Obi wan and Cody had been led to a large palace, sitting in the midst of a clearing. It looked like the palaces on Naboo, with gold domes and tall towers. More of the Reptilians were stationed outside the palace. Were they guards?

One stepped forward, hissing at the one behind Kenobi. The guard behind Kenobi hissed back, motioning with his head towards Cody and Obi wan. The Jedi smiled, and the clone scowled. The guard in front of them looked over the two humans, then nodded.

When they reached the throne, Obi wan saw another Reptilian, dressed in fancy robes, with a gold helmet on his head. The helmet had a veil behind it, apparently signifying prominence. Obi wan was already intrigued by this culture. What were they like? What did they believe? What was their social order?

"Lord Chut!" One guard stated, bowing. Obi wan bowed too, and Cody reluctantly kneeled. The Reptilian on the throne, Lord Chut, nodded.

"Who are these men, Rap-toe?"

Rap-toe replied, "Trespassers!"

Obi wan quickly intervened. "Our ship crashed, your majesty. We have no way to leave. I apologize for the interruption."

Lord Chut nodded again. "Are there more of you?"

Obi wan nodded. "About twelve more clones, and a Selkath."

Lord Chut nodded again. "Bring them here. We will shelter you."

Obi wan bowed. "We'd hate to impose, your majesty."

Lord Chut shook his head. "Nonsense. We Raptorans believe in hospitality."

Obi wan smiled. He said, "I would love to learn more about your culture during our stay."

Lord Chut let out a jolly laugh. "Then you will first find out, that we always love to treat our guests to a feast!"


End file.
